Enamorado
by Eliwiz
Summary: Después de la guerra, nuestros héroes regresan a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios. Sin embargo, las cosas ya no son como antes y Harry comienza a experimentar nuevos sentimientos por alguien por quien jamás pensó sentir más que desagrado.
1. Chapter 1

_Después de la guerra, nuestros héroes regresan a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios. Sin embargo, las cosas ya no son como antes y Harry comienza a experimentar nuevos sentimientos por alguien por quien jamás pensó sentir más que desagrado._

 _Hola… vuelvo después de mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, solo que ahora en una nueva categoría y pues esperando no hacerlo tan mal, pues no soy una gran conocedora de Harry Potter y tampoco me he leído más que un par de fics de este fandom, además de los libros, que una buena amiga mía me paso de su colección y admito que no sé si hay muchas historias de esta pareja en particular, pero como ella me insistió en que volviera a escribir y me pidió encarecidamente que lo hiciera de esta pareja, pues aquí me tienen._

 _Esta historia es para tí, mi Jess y para todos aquellos que gusten leerla._

 **Castigo**

 _"-Ahh… y Potty, aléjate de él, entiende de una vez por todas que para Draco ya no eres nadie… ya no importas, ya no eres prácticamente nada, eres menos que nada para él. Es más, no existes."_

 _Esas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndole tanto daño sin saber porque, alojando un punzante dolor en su pecho…_

 **...**

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas y se dio cuenta del lio que causo al hacer explotar la poción del rubio… y es que ahora mismo no podía apartar la vista del chico que yacía inconsciente y visiblemente lastimado en los fuertes brazos de su corpulento amigo, que gritaba para hacerse paso fuera del aula con su preciada carga.

Al parecer, ahora sí se les había pasado la mano.

Se trataba de una "simple y no malintencionada broma" según Ron.

Porque ¿qué tan peligroso podría ser, darle un pequeño empujón al Slytherin mientras revolvía meticulosamente su complicada poción en el sentido de las agujas del reloj? Bueno, ahora podrían dar testimonio de que si era muy peligroso y más, cuando quien lo prepara queda con el rostro casi dentro del caldero cuando este explota.

-¡Apártate Potter! - el fuerte empujón que recibió con esas palabras, lo hizo salir de su estupor para quedar frente a un Theodore Nott bastante molesto y rodeado por otros tantos iracundos Slytherin.

Harry recuperó el equilibrio ayudado por Ron que se encontraba a su lado cuanto todo eso ocurrió.

-Vete a fastidiar a otro Nott. – se interpuso entre su mejor amigo y el grupo de serpientes, al ver que Harry solo se dejó hacer sin siquiera defenderse.

-No te conviene meterte conmigo comadreja. – repuso el moreno al tiempo que apuntaba a Ron con su varita antes de que este reaccionara siquiera. Harry al ver lo que ocurría intento sacar su varita pero la punta de otra en su costado izquierdo le detuvo.

-Tu tampoco te atrevas a hacer un movimiento Potty… - se burló Zabini, antes de darle otro empujón lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo caer. – Y por cierto, no vuelvas acercarte a Draco, ni siquiera lo veas ni le dirijas la palabra otra vez, o nos veremos obligados a actuar como debimos hacer desde un principio. ¿Entiendes? - dijo antes de hacerle espacio a Nott para que este le propinara una fuerte patada en el estómago, ocasionando que su grupo riera por la patética imagen del "Salvador" y que los demás Gryffindor sacaran sus varitas y los hicieran retroceder para ayudar a su amigo.

"-Ahh… y Potty, aléjate de él, entiende de una vez por todas que para Draco ya no eres nadie… ya no importas, ya no eres prácticamente nada, eres menos que nada para él. Es más, no existes.- soltó irónico antes de dar la vuelta y reunirse con sus compañeros de casa, que seguían lanzándole miradas del más puro desprecio.

Hermione se acercó hasta Ron que ayudaba a Ginny a levantar a un aturdido Harry del suelo.

Harry trato de reponerse lo suficiente para comprender todo lo que recién había sucedido pero apenas y fue consciente de lo que Ginny le decía cuando la voz de su mejor amiga le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ambos están en serios problemas… - sentenció ella lanzándoles una dura mirada de decepción justo cuando la Directora se acercaba a ellos seguida del profesor Slughorn, que al parecer estaba bastante consternado por haber tenido que dejar la clase sola por un momento para atender una quemadura menor de una de sus alumnas.

La ahora Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, tenía el rostro apacible pero sus ojos no lograban ocultar el disgusto que sentía por el inapropiado comportamiento de sus estudiantes y de esos dos en particular.

Ella observó detenidamente a la clase reunida en dos grupos haciendo un severo gesto con sus labios firmemente apretados. -Síganme. - fue todo lo que dijo, antes de dar la vuelta y seguir su camino sin siquiera comprobar a los chicos detrás de ella.

Y Harry supo lo que venía… presentía que esta no iba a ser una simple charla y que no se salvarían de un buen castigo solo por ser Héroes de Guerra.

No señor, si la voz y la severa mirada de la Directora eran un indicativo, entonces quería decir que estaba al tanto de todas las "inofensivas bromas" que últimamente le gastaban al Slytherin. No que fueran tantas ni que fueran peligrosas como lo recién ocurrido, pero no podía imaginar que el llorón de Malfoy hubiera aguantado tanto sin ir de chismoso a contárselo todo. No necesitaba ser Trelawney para saber que se avecinaba un largo y doloroso castigo.

Y si con eso no bastara, el castigo que les impondrían no sería tan pesado como el sermón que les daría Hermione en cuanto regresaran a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Solo esperaba que pudieran sobrevivir a ambos.

 **...**

El día trascurrió más lento que de costumbre, ya que no solo fueron reprendidos por el daño causado a su compañero, sino también al aula en general. (Las bancas y sillas que se rompieron a causa de su supuesta confrontación con los de Slytherin y las que fueron dañadas por el caldero explotando) Así que tuvieron detención después de clases sin siquiera tomar su hora de comida, cumpliendo su castigo al estilo muggle… Y ahora después de horas y horas de fregar calderos, pisos y todo lo que se le ocurriera a Filch, podían ir a unirse a sus amigos en la cena.

A su lado Ron no paraba de maldecir de una u otra manera al "estúpido hurón" culpable de todos sus males, y no paraba de quejarse de que tendrían que aguantar todo un mes cumpliendo esa terrible condena.

Sin embargo, Harry solo podía pensar en cómo se encontraba el rubio y si en realidad estaba tan delicado como la propia Directora les había informado un par de horas antes de terminar con su ejemplar castigo.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le importaba y estaba seguro que nunca antes se sintió tan culpable como en ese preciso momento que las miradas de todos en el gran comedor les siguieron hasta llegar a sus respectivos lugares en la mesa de Gryffindor. No sería tan malo, si solo hubiera visto la desaprobación en la mirada de los Slytherin pero no era así, había muchos compañeros de otras casas incluyendo la propia que no fingían su descontento con toda esa absurda situación. ¿Desde cuándo ellos se habían convertido en los malos de la historia?

Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal con el remordimiento de saber que el rubio no estaría presente en los próximos días, según les había informado McGonagall, como para que el resto de sus compañeros también los juzgaran.

Algunos de sus amigos les sonrieron y les saludaron con simpatía mientras otros tantos como Hermione les ignoraron olímpicamente.

Él realmente no estaba prestando atención a los comentarios de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a Ginny.

Ron disimuladamente le pateó por debajo de la mesa haciendo un sutil gesto en dirección a su novia y Harry solo se encogió de hombros en una muda respuesta. Afortunadamente Ron que no parecía tener eso llamado conciencia, comenzó a devorar todo cuanto pudo reunir en su plato mientras platicaba animadamente con Neville y Seamus. Él apenas pudo comer o platicar con ellos cuando la inconfundible voz de Ginny, ahora si logro captar su atención.

-He oído decir a algunas chicas de Ravenclaw, que a Malfoy tuvieron que llevárselo a San Mungo. – soltó la chica bastante divertida como si no fuera nada de qué preocuparse. – A ver si así entiende su lugar de ahora en adelante.

Las chicas que estaban alrededor se rieron sin demasiado recato mientras otras que estaban más retiradas pero que también habían escuchado no dejaron de hacer notar su desaprobación como la propia Hermione que escogió ese preciso momento para apartar su comida y salir con premura del gran comedor.

El moreno la observo y decidió que ya tampoco tenía apetito, así que fue al encuentro de su mejor amiga ante la escéptica mirada de Ron, que prefirió quedarse y seguir comiendo, alargando así el momento de tener que enfrentarse a su furiosa novia.

-Hey Harry, te gustaría que te haga compañía… - se ofreció la pelirroja al notar que él también se retiraba.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero ahora no es un buen momento. – respondió con cansancio para luego irse sin dar oportunidad a la chica de alcanzarlo.

Y ahora mientras se alejaba sintió una punzada más de remordimiento al imaginar la decepción en el bello rostro de la chica.

En realidad no entendía lo que le pasaba, quería a Ginny y siempre se sintió a gusto en su compañía o al menos solía hacerlo antes de la batalla con Voldemort, pero llevaba bastante tiempo dándole largas o tratando de huir de ella cada vez que esta intentaba alguna clase de acercamiento con él.

Suspiro con fastidio… tenía que solucionar ese asunto pero en ese momento nada de eso importaba, solo quería hablar con Hermione y dejar que la sabía bruja lo hiciera sentir como el gusarajo que en realidad era.

Era patético, se sentía mal por Ginny pero se sentía aun peor por Malfoy…

Ese sentimiento lo estaba incomodando y no sabía bien como definirlo… sí, tenía remordimiento y estaba consciente de que había actuado mal pero ese sentimiento existía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora se le agregaba esta nueva carga que poco a poco lo estaba asfixiando.

Y luego estaban esas palabras que a cada tanto regresaban a su mente torturándolo ahora que no estaba ocupado en otras cosas "-Ahh… y Potty, aléjate de él, entiende de una vez por todas que para Draco ya no eres nadie… ya no importas, ya no eres prácticamente nada, eres menos que nada para él. Es más, no existes.- "– Ya no quería pensar ni sentir. Quería, necesitaba que todo eso parara.

Recorrió los largos pasillos y las escaleras hasta la sala común, en tiempo record pero no encontró a su amiga, la busco en la biblioteca y en varios lugares más pero sin tener éxito, así que resignado fue a su habitación. Que mejor lugar para seguir sintiéndose miserable.

Saco el Mapa del Merodeador y busco en el a su amiga… Hermione estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas, claro. ¿Cómo pudo no pensar en ello?

En fin, un misterio estaba resuelto pero ahora no pudo evitar buscar al rubio en el colegio, nada… absolutamente nada.

Draco Malfoy no estaba en Hogwarts.

Entonces comprendió que los rumores eran ciertos, Malfoy fue enviado a San Mungo o quizás a su casa, si… prefería pensar que al mimado rubio lo enviaron a casa. Al menos ese pensamiento lo haría sentir menos miserable en ese preciso momento.

Y aferrándose a eso, dejo que todo su cansancio se hiciera cargo de su adolorido cuerpo y se quedó dormido.

 **...**

Cinco días habían pasado y en todo ese tiempo no había oído noticias de Malfoy y Hermione tampoco parecía querer hablar con ellos.

Parecía que nunca podían coincidir con ella, más que en las clases que compartían y ocasionalmente en la cena, aunque cuando ellos llegaban ella repentinamente se iba. Era claro que seguía molesta, tanto que ni siquiera quería reñirlos.

Y hasta ahora era que recordaba que Hermione nunca había dejado de hablarles por muy molesta que estuviera, al menos no a él, con Ron era otra historia.

Así que esa noche, decidió que debían enfrentarla y procuro realizar su castigo con la mayor rapidez, asombrando a Ron que en cuanto escucho su plan de hablar con Hermione, decidió que se apuraría para ir con Harry, pues este tenía el don de dulcificar un poco el carácter de su novia.

Y ahora con el apoyo de Ron, no tuvieron ningún problema en salir antes de su castigo asignado y encontrar a su amiga en la biblioteca.

La chica estaba hasta el final de un pasillo escondida en una pila de libros tan antiguos que parecían estar a punto de deshojarse al más mínimo toque, pero comprobó que no era el caso en cuanto descubrieron a su amiga ojeando uno con toda familiaridad y este no deshacía.

-Hermione… - le hablo Harry y la chica dio un pequeño respingo al ser abruptamente interrumpida. - Deja de actuar así con nosotros, sé que actuamos mal, pero solo fue una simple broma que nos salió un poco mal, se salió de control.

-Un poco mal has dicho, Malfoy está en San Mungo, y dices que termino un poco mal porque se les salió de control. ¿Que son ahora, unos matones, la nueva brigada inquisidora acaso? –inquirió la chica, dejando su libro y ahora si prestándoles toda su atención.

-¿Cómo te través a compararnos con ellos? Malfoy sí que era de la brigada y disfrutaba de ello. –soltó Ron bastante disgustado.

-¿Y ustedes no, acaso no han estado molestando a los Slytherin desde que comenzaron las clases?

-E-Eso no es del todo cierto. – Harry trato de justificarse pero Ron no le permitió continuar.

-A claro, ahora nosotros somos los malos ¿no? ¿Y que hay de malo con querer que paguen un poco por lo que nos han hecho? ¿Y que si queremos desquitarnos de Malfoy?

Las voces eran cada vez más fuertes así que Harry lanzo un hechizo para que Madame Pince no lograra escucharlos y los echara fuera, sabía que eso no ayudaría a su causa con Hermione.

-Es que no lo entienden, él no les ha hecho nada. Malfoy no se ha metido en su camino desde que inicio el curso y por si no lo han notado la guerra termino. – declaro la chica sin alzar siquiera su tono de voz.

-¿Lo defiendes a él por encima de nosotros, a él, al imbécil que te llamo sangre sucia y que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que entramos al colegio? ¿A él, que ha seguido molestando a Ginny y a sus amigas?

Esas palabras parecieron sacar a la castaña de quicio, porque los fulmino con la mirada antes de dirigirse a su novio con los dientes apretados por la rabia contenida.

-El no… Draco no es así, creo que nunca fue así… y dudo mucho que lo dicho por tu hermana sea cierto. – dijo apretando los puños por encima de la mesa.

-Ahh… solo eso me faltaba ¿con que ahora es Draco no? ¿Desde cuando defiendes al hurón con tanto ahínco?- casi grito el pelirrojo enfurecido por la ira que lo estaba consumiendo al ver a "su chica" defendiendo a otro con tanta pasión. Y no a cualquier otro, tenía que ser a su peor enemigo.

Pero la chica no se atemorizo por el tono de su novio y lo miro fijamente. -Desde que han perdido el juicio y que se comportan como un par de imbéciles.

-Él es el imbécil que me llama pobretón, que insulta a mi familia y a los padres de Harry, que hace la vida imposible de los demás estudiantes. Él maldito mortífago que trato de matar a Dumbledore y que debería haber sido condenado a Azkaban. – termino gritando antes de que la chica le soltara tremendo puñetazo que le hiciera probar el gusto de su propia sangre.

El pelirrojo la miró con incredulidad. Harry también.

Pero no quería intervenir, a pesar de haber visto a Hermione actuar así hacía mucho tiempo, nunca se dirigió de esa manera hacia ellos que eran sus mejores amigos y su novio respectivamente.

Y aunque no quería admitirlo, esa ferviente devoción con la que defendía al rubio le sentó mal, muy muy mal. Era algo parecido a lo que imaginaba sentía Ron. Celos, unos irracionales celos que casi lo hacían ver rojo y no precisamente por el mismo motivo que a su amigo.

-No entienden, si tan solo se dieran cuenta que todos perdimos en esta guerra, ambos bandos perdieron padres, hermanos, hijos, amigos… no todos son malos. Draco no actuó por maldad, actuó para proteger lo que más amaba y estoy seguro de que tanto ustedes como yo, hubiéramos hecho lo que estuviera en nuestras manos para proteger a los que amamos.

-Yo no haría lo que ellos hicieron, lo que Malfoy hizo.

-Sí que lo harías Ron, incluso yo lo haría si hubiese estado en sus zapatos.

-¿Que? No puedo continuar escuchando esto… - soltó el chico dando la vuelta para alejarse, pero la voz de la castaña lo hizo detenerse antes de avanzar lo suficiente.

-No lo hagas… pero estoy segura que hasta Harry si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de salvar a sus padres también hubiera actuado de esa manera.

-Entonces culpa a sus mortífagos padres, que lo pusieron en esa penosa situación. – respondió con sarcasmo pero sin quiera volverse.

-Su padre… no "sus", además tú lo has dicho, fue este el que tomo la mala decisión que marco su vida y él definitivamente no es su padre.

-Veo que estás muy convencida… - ahora sí que volteo a verla solo por algunos instantes. - Entonces no sé a quién demonios conocí durante todos estos años.

-Si te calmaras y me escucharas podrías entender que él en realidad nunca fue malo. Yo sé lo que les digo solo escúchenme… - casi suplico al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ahora mismo no quiero saber nada más de él, ni de ti… - dijo el chico antes de continuar su camino sin siquiera volver a ver a su novia y a su amigo, que en ningún momento abrió la boca para apoyarlo.

-Ron… - Hermione suspiró reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar hasta que el pelirrojo se perdió en el corredor dejándola sola con Harry, que después de todo ese arrebato entre sus mejores amigos, había dejado los celos de lado para remplazarlos con simpatía y tristeza al mismo tiempo por ver a su mejor amiga desmoronarse.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a sostenerla entre sus brazos mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y sollozaba ya sin reparo por seguir conteniéndose.

Sin embargo, mientras la sostenía y le murmuraba tiernas palabras de consuelo, sintió curiosidad por saber lo que ella sabía de Draco Malfoy y él no.

-Hermione, discúlpalo… no, discúlpanos a ambos. Tienes toda la razón hemos actuado como unos matones y no es justo puesto que la guerra termino y no teníamos derecho de actuar de esa manera cuando ellos no nos han provocado, al menos no directamente pero bien sabes que Ginny y…

-No es cierto. – le corto la castaña mirándolo fijamente. – He escuchado de Luna, que Ginny y algunas de sus amigas fueron por ahí reclutando compañeras de otras casas para poner en su sitio a los Slytherin y que ellos no hacen solo que defenderse.

Harry la miro con incredulidad ¿desde cuándo Hermione le cree a Luna sobre Ginny?

-No digo que Luna sea mentirosa pero sabes que ella vive en un mundo… digamos diferente al nuestro.

La castaña se limpió el rastro de lágrimas y lo volvió a enfrentar.

-Puede que así sea, pero ¿crees que Luna defendería a Draco solo porque si? Ella estuvo cautiva en su casa, era para que se hiciera de la vista gorda y lo dejara pasar. Sin embargo, ella es una buena persona y puede ver lo que los demás no. Si ella lo dice, le creo y estoy segura que no es quién miente.

La chica ya más tranquila usó su varita para regresar los libros en sus estantes y guardar sus útiles en su bolso mientras Harry meditaba en sus palabras.

Había notado que Hermione ya no era tan cercana a Ginny desde el final de la guerra pero él lo atribuyo a alguna cosa de chicas o quizás a que él mismo se había alejado de ella y que Hermione quiso poner distancia por no quedar en medio de su mejor amigo y su cuñada pero jamás imagino que se debiera a otras circunstancias. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Ginny tampoco era la misma.

-Yo no sé Hermione ¿Qué ganaría Ginny mintiendo?

-¿Y que ganarían los Slytherin molestándolas a ellas? – inquirió antes de tomar el bolso sobre su hombro y deshacer el hechizo de silencio lanzado por Harry.

Luego se apresuró a salir de ahí antes de que Madame Pince siquiera los notara.

-Pues saben que no pueden meterse con nosotros. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros una vez que estuvieron caminando hacia su sala común. – Porque entonces serían expulsados.

-Para ellos sería peor meterse con la hermana de un héroe de guerra y novia del salvador. ¿O no te has preguntado porque ni Ginny ni ninguna de sus amigas han ido directamente a la Directora?

-¿Por lo mismo que ningún Slytherin se ha encargado de poner al tanto a McGonagall de sus supuestas calumnias? – respondió con fastidio, no daba crédito a que su amiga los siguiera defendiendo.

-No lo entiendes Harry, ellas no tienen que perder. Pero ellos ¿Quién les creería? sería su palabra contra la de Ginny y su grupo. Y si ellas dijeran la verdad, ya hubieran ido de chismosas para que los expulsaran. Sin embargo ¿qué chiste tendría? Los expulsarían sin más, pero no ellas quieren dejar clara su postura. Inventando rumores para manipular a quien se deje incluidos tú y Ron, para que en su nombre les hagan pagar por todo.

-Pastel de calabaza. – murmuro Harry, en cuanto estuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Esta los dejo pasar y Hermione se apresuró a la sala común. No se asombraron al encontrarla vacía, después de todo era la hora de la cena.

-Hermione, yo… no sé qué pensar, admito que tiene sentido lo que dices pero aun así no creo a Ginny llegar a tanto.

-Yo tampoco creería que tanto tú como Ron hubieran hecho de matones desde que empezó el curso y mira como me equivoque.

El moreno se sonrojo de vergüenza, sabía que la chica tenía razón y aunque actuó en nombre de otros nada justificaba su comportamiento. Nuevamente se sentía utilizado, un simple títere que se deja manipular por quien sea.

-¿Por qué aseguras que Malfoy no es así? – pregunto más por curiosidad que por salir del tema.

-No lo vas dejar estar ¿cierto? – dijo más para sí que para Harry.

Y entonces ella se apresuró a su dormitorio dejándolo solo y desconcertado por unos breves minutos antes de regresar con un puñado de cartas en sus manos.

-Estas son cartas que he recibido desde hace algunos años. Entenderás más si las lees pero antes quiero decirte que a diferencia tuya y de Ron, yo si me presente en el Tribunal del Wizengamot cuando Draco fue juzgado.

Harry la observo con incredulidad, los tres habían acordado que una vez que declaran sobre lo acontecido en la guerra ya no tenían por qué presenciar los juicios.

-¿Porque?

-Porque se lo debía…

 **...**

 **Pues hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de esta historia, que espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Y a quienes se tomaron el tiempo, muchas gracias por leer…**


	2. Cartas

**Enamorado capítulo 2**

 _Hola, sé que tarde un poco en subir este capítulo pero no tuve mucho tiempo disponible entre el trabajo en exceso por la temporada y la familia._

 _Solo soy una aficionada y como ya saben Harry Potter no me pertenece ni hago esto con fines de lucro._

 _En fin… les agradezco mucho por leer y a quienes se tomaron un tiempo más en animarme con un lindo comentario, les dedico este segundo capítulo._

 _ **Pretoriana**_ _: Muchas gracias por hacerme notar mi error y espero que la historia te siga gustando. Trataré de poner más atención y de igual manera espero que si más adelante me equivoco tengas la amabilidad de hacérmelo saber, ojalá que más lectores fueran como tú y en vez de hacer malas críticas las hicieran constructivas para ayudarnos a corregir esos errores que como bien mencionan afean las historias._

 _ **Vane**_ _: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y por tu lindo comentario, espero y te siga gustando la historia. Disculpa la demora…_

 _ **Jess**_ _: Hola Jess, me alegra mucho que te gustara tu sorpresa y lamento no haberte informado antes. No te preocupes por no haber sido la primera… recuerda que el orden de los factores no alteran el resultado. Sabes que siempre valoro los comentarios y me hacen el día. Gracias por siempre tratar de animarme, tenía mucho que no subía un fic y eso que como bien sabes me gusta escribir en mis tiempos de ocio, a pesar de saber que no soy muy buena. Y sí, tengo varias historias escritas y otros tantos capítulos adelantados de otros fics que aún tengo inconclusos pero aun no creo subirlos, quizás lo haga más adelante. Por lo del mpreg, no sé qué decir… como que no me va, pero bueno, es un mundo mágico y la historia como la tengo planeada no se altera tanto. Igual y lo contemplo, después de todo me estoy arriesgando a escribir sobre algo nuevo. Así que te prometo que lo pensare y lo sabrás conforme avance la historia. Saludos y besos!_

 _ **lucas1177**_ _: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo. Muchas gracias por comentar y animarme a continuar. Disculpa la demora…_

 _ **dracoforever**_ _: Muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte un tiempo más en comentar, ya está el capítulo de las cartas. Espero y te siga interesando. Saludos…_

 _ **belloty**_ _: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero y siga manteniéndote intrigada y quieras seguir leyendo._

 _Bueno ahora sí, les dejo con la historia…_

 **Cartas**

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, hacia un par de horas que Hermione lo había dejado para subir a la suya y él aún no había encontrado el coraje para abrir esas cartas que oculto celosamente de las miradas indiscretas.

Que en realidad no eran tantas, ya que ahora solo la compartía con Ron y Neville y que a juzgar por los ronquidos, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Así que fue hasta su escritorio y se encerró en un hechizo de privacidad para poder leerlas sin ser molestado, solo por si alguno de ellos se levantaba antes de lo previsto.

Con manos sudorosas abrió la primera carta del tanto que le había dado su amiga, sin imaginar el porqué de tanto misterio.

Lo primero que noto, fue la estilizada y limpia letra. No había fecha.

 _Granger:_

 _Sé que no te agradó ser llamada "Sangre Sucia". Y entiendo que a nadie le gustaría, solo que es la verdad y como tal debes de entenderlo._

 _Es una realidad en un mundo al que no hace muchos años ignorabas, pero no creas que todo es tan malo. Por decir algo, creo que siempre se nos ha catalogado o estereotipado conforme a las creencias o criterio de quienes nos rodean._

 _Por ejemplo, a mí me catalogan de muchos formas despectivas… no digo que sea bueno pero en ocasiones solo lo hacen por la casa a la que pertenezco, los padres que tengo o las malas decisiones que (aunque no lo justifico) he tomado. Sin embargo, a esta edad por lo general somos lo que se nos ha enseñado e inculcado desde más pequeños._

 _Te preguntaras porque te escribo para volver a insultarte, pero muy a mi pesar te confesare que no te creo tonta, de hecho eres más inteligente que cualquier Sangre Pura y por tal, te digo que no debes llorar por lo que los demás crean de ti. Si lo eres y eso te molesta, entonces haz lo que yo. Demuestra lo que vales y si siguen llamándote igual, entonces que te importe un knut._

 _A mí me han llamado cosas peores y en mi propio mundo, muchas justificadas y otras no, pero mientras yo sepa lo que soy y lo que valgo no me afecta tanto como si viniera de alguien que me importa._

 _Tengo dos buenas amigas, una insegura y otra sensitiva, aunque ambas aparentan lo contrario, la primera me hace sudar de temor… es tan fiera que me intimida pero es noble y tan vulnerable como la otra que su apariencia es fría y despiadada, pero las quiero y no me gusta que se metan con ellas._

 _A pesar de todo, se me ha inculcado no hacer llorar a una dama… provengo de una, de la mejor si me preguntas. Y aunque seas muggle, eres una y no me agradó verte llorar._

 _No sé porque te escribo, no debería. No somos amigos y nunca lo seremos pero sé que mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquilo._

 _En fin… espero y entiendas lo que quiero decir. Eres lista._

 _P.D. No respondas, no te diré quién soy._

Harry se quedó absorto, quien quiera que haya escrito esa carta hizo un buen trabajo para hacer sentir mejor a Hermione. De una manera peculiar pero al fin de cuantas le dijo sin tapujos que si sabía lo que valía y lo demostraba no importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Creyó entender que era de Slytherin e intuyo que pudo ser Malfoy pero no estaba seguro, así que siguió leyendo. Paso dos cartas más que hablaban sobre que debía cuidarse por ser Sangre Sucia y otra que le decía que se alegraba de que ya no estaba petrificada, hasta otra que le llamo la atención.

 _Granger_

 _Te dije que no me escribieras, pero debí imaginar que lo seguirías haciendo._

 _En fin… yo no me precipitaría a decir que solo estaba fingiendo para que sacrificaran al según tú "pobre animal" puedo dar fe de que en realidad le costaron más de diez puntadas mágicas, así que no fue tan injustificado su proceder. Como sea, tienes un buen derechazo y estoy seguro que le quedo clara tu postura._

 _Para ser una inteligente Sangre Sucia, pegas como una digna muggle salvaje._

 _De ahora en adelante, sé que tus amigos sabrán que puedes defenderte sola._

 _P.D. Sigo sin ser tu amigo y para que lo sepas, busca en La Historia de la Magia todo sobre Sangres Puras y entenderás porque te aseguro que él no miente._

Esto no tenía mucho sentido pero recordó que pudo ser en su tercer año, que fue cuando Hermione hizo uso de su buen derechazo para propinarle un buen golpe a Malfoy y fue el mismo año en que se enteró de Sirius (su padrino) y tuvo que salvar a Buckbeak de ser sacrificado también por culpa de Malfoy.

Con sus sentimientos encontrados y eso en mente, abrió la siguiente carta.

 _Granger_

 _Lo ocurrido en el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch no fue casualidad._

 _El que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto. Mantengan los ojos abiertos, nada de lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante es casualidad._

 _P.D. No deseo volver a responderte y espero que seas prudente y no insistas._

Harry sabía perfectamente de lo que la carta decía. Fue en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, así que se apresuró a leer las siguientes.

 _Granger_

 _Admito que es noble tu causa, pero recuerda que no todos los elfos consideran que tener derechos es lo apropiado para su especie, algunos te maldecirán si les quitas su derecho de servir y pertenecer a una noble familia. Te aseguro que no todos los amos son malos con ellos._

 _Y cambiando de tema, Viktor Krum no se ha visto mejor que contigo del brazo, espero que el denso del Wesley no te arruine la noche._

 _P.D. No mientas, sé que te van los pobretones, pecosos y pelirrojos._

No pudo sino sonreír al leer la última parte de la carta. Hermione era tan obvia, claro que para todos menos para el "denso" de su mejor amigo.

Y así… leyó unas cuantas cartas más en donde le daba consejos y le insistía que no debía confiarse de Ojoloco Moody y luego afirmarle que no solo creía que Voldemort había vuelto sino que estaba seguro y otra en donde se lamentaba por lo sucedido en el torneo y la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

Quería leer más pero no estaba seguro de querer terminar todas las cartas, tenía miedo de seguir descubriendo cosas que antes ignoraba, porque aunque no tenía la certeza, intuía que era Draco Malfoy quien escribía cada una de ellas. Y cada vez su corazón palpitaba con desenfreno.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería parar… quería entender y aferrarse a ello.

Era como descubrir que lo que sospechaba que sentía tenía un fundamento. Que era real y tan tangible como las mariposas en su estómago cada que imaginaba al rubio sentado en su escritorio escribiendo cada carta. Como si fueran para él y no para su mejor amiga.

Y entonces descubrió que le había advertido a Hermione sobre los Dementores y le había preguntado directamente sobre qué haría si pudiera salvar a su familia del regreso de Voldemort.

Por las siguientes cartas se da cuenta que su amiga, le había dicho que todo había salido bien en su juicio y que haría todo cuanto pudiera por mantener a sus padres seguros y esa persona se disculpa por formar parte de la brigada inquisidora.

Más adelante también se lamentaba por la muerte de Sirius Black.

Su padrino, a quien en poco tiempo aprendió a querer y el mismo que perdió la vida por su causa...

Tratando de dejar de lado el dolor, notó que había un par de cartas escritas por la propia Hermione en donde intentaba seguir manteniendo contacto con su escritor anónimo y comprendió que habían sido devueltas sin responder.

En este punto las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensas y por más que quiso no pudo evitar seguir leyendo.

 _Granger_

 _Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me vuelvas a escribir, que no somos amigos y que nunca lo seremos._

 _Si antes pensé que eras lista ahora dudo siquiera el haberlo contemplado._

 _No soy de fiar y ahora mismo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejes en paz, jamás debí escribirte ni preguntarte nada y ahora lo lamento._

 _Pero ya que insistes en que te responda y en seguir contándome las lamentables ingeniosidades de tu gran amigo "El Elegido" te diré que tanto tú como Potter deben de meterse en sus propios asuntos._

 _Sin embargo, sé que es mucho pedir…_

 _No veo el problema en que Malfoy haya sido víctima del maleficio lanzado por Potter. Si es tan desagradable y todo un reverendo imbécil como siempre me has hecho el favor de recodar en casi cada una de tus cartas, debieron dejarlo morir._

 _En serio, le hubieran hecho un gran favor al Mundo Mágico e incluso a él… te lo aseguro._

 _P.D. No seas tan imprudente, te escribiré si lo considero necesario pero no vuelvas a intentar responderme. Es muy peligroso._

Al terminar la carta se sintió tan triste que no pudo sino recordar el suceso relatado.

Ese año se había "obsesionado" con Malfoy, según las propias palabras de Hermione.

Seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y no paró hasta acorralarlo en los baños, en donde comprobó de cerca, lo ojeroso y delgado que lucía pero lo que lo impacto fue verlo llorando, sin embargo, eso no impidió que terminaran en un lamentable altercado en donde casi logra matar al chico.

Aun recordaba lo asustado que estaba y la terrible desesperación de no poder ayudar al rubio, mientras lo veía sufrir sobre el suelo en un enorme charco de sangre y se sintió terriblemente mal por ello.

Desde entonces cada vez que veía o pensaba en Malfoy, sentía esa opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, incluso cuando era participe de cada "broma" en su contra.

Y hasta ahora entendía que era algo más que simple remordimiento…

Con pesar, doblo la carta.

Recordar esa mirada llena de tristeza y desesperación, con más lágrimas pugnando por querer salir, solo logro encoger el corazón en el pecho de Harry, y entonces lo supo… Malfoy no lo ataco por herirlo. No, él solo quería provocarlo.

Quería terminar de sufrir…Quería morir en sus manos, en las manos de "San Potter" como solía llamarlo, quería que él terminara con su agonía.

Prefería morir a manos de su jurado enemigo cumpliendo con su deber, que morir como un traidor a manos del Lord que mantenía amenazada a su familia.

Y ya no tuvo ánimo para seguir leyendo… se fue a la cama y se mantuvo despierto por tanto tiempo, que no se dio cuenta cuando por fin se quedó dormido y cuando Ron lo despertó para ir a desayunar, sintió que apenas y había cerrado los ojos un par de minutos.

…

La mañana pasó sin contratiempos, solo se bañó y alcanzo a sus amigos en el comedor, en donde no pudo digerir ni la mitad de su desayuno. No ayudaba que Ron y Hermione siguieran sin hablarse.

De ahí partieron para tomar sus clases y entonces le llego la tarde tratando de prestar atención a los temas que veían, pero simplemente no podía, solo quería regresar a su dormitorio para seguir leyendo.

…

-Harry… ¿podemos hablar? – Ginny parecía un poco inquieta cuando se acercó a él.

-Yo, bueno no creo que sea un buen momento. – trato de evadirla como usualmente hacía, pero la chica solo enarco una ceja y puso esa cara de molestia que era cada vez más frecuente en ella.

-No Harry, creo que cualquier momento es bueno y ahora mismo quiero hablar contigo. – su tono de voz ya no era inseguro, era firme y le estaba exigiendo que hablaran.

-Bien pero deja que termine con mi ensayo de…

-No me estas entendiendo, quiero hablar ahora no cuando tengas tiempo para mí. – demandó con los brazos en jarras, sosteniendo su cintura.

Harry miró alrededor de la sala común y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había nadie cerca para escaparse de tener esa conversación.

Había tratado de evitar a todos e ir a leer las cartas pendientes a su dormitorio pero Ron no le dio tregua, se volvió su sombra durante el resto de la tarde y resignado decidió que debía por lo menos hacer los deberes, que para su desgracia habían sido demasiados.

Sin embargo, Ron cayó dormido en el sofá desde hacía más de una hora y Harry estúpidamente en vez de ir a refugiarse en su dormitorio solo se apartó a un rincón cerca de la ventana para terminar su ensayo de DCAO, que era fundamental para que le permitieran presentar sus EXTASIS. Sin imaginar que sería el blanco perfecto para su todavía novia.

-No hay forma de que te escapes esta vez. – declaró la pelirroja al notar su escrutinio a la sala.

-No estoy escapando. – fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir en su defensa, aunque sabía que mentir no se le daba nada bien. Pero bueno, debía intentarlo.

-Pues eso es lo que parece… y no solo ahora sino desde que terminó la guerra.

-Eso no es cierto, tú sabes que tuve que asistir a muchos funerales como para preocuparme porque te molestaras. – soltó sarcástico, no le gustaba sentirse acorralado.

-Lo sé, pero eso no te excusa por ignorarme desde que comenzó el curso.

Harry sabía que tenía razón, pero él no estaba seguro de sentir lo mismo por ella y por eso decidió darle largas, hasta ahora…

Cuando la guerra estaba en ciernes, le dejo claro que no podían seguir juntos sino hasta que esta terminara, siempre y cuando él resultara vencedor. Pero simplemente no pudo continuar desde donde lo dejaron.

-"Yo sé que has pasado por mucho y trate de darte espacio pero ya pasaron varios meses y las cosas siguen igual". –dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, para hacerle notar su punto. – Y te extraño, extraño los pocos momentos en que estuvimos juntos.

Harry no pudo mirarla, se sentía un completo imbécil al tener a esa hermosa chica diciéndole esas cosas, pero no podía seguir engañándola ni engañándose a sí mismo.

No la amaba, al menos no de la manera en que había pensado hacerlo. Era como si de repente se diera cuenta que ella solo era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

En cambio Hermione era más que eso, era como su hermana, su mejor amiga y confidente, ella y Ron eran los únicos a quien podría llamar familia. Y los Wesley incluida Ginny, solo serían las personas a quien más apreciaba después de su familia.

-Lo siento Ginny, jamás quise hacerte daño pero ya no creo que debamos estar juntos. – dijo, reuniendo todo su valor Gryffindor para mirarla a los ojos.

Por las sonrosadas mejillas de Ginny rodaron un par de lágrimas antes que la chica debatiera sus palabras.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, sé que había algo entre nosotros y sé que aún lo hay. No puedes dejar que la guerra arruine tu vida Harry, yo aún te quiero y estoy segura que puedo darte lo que quieres…

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar lo que ni yo mismo sé? No sé lo quiero ni espero de mi vida… - dijo con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse por sus ahora nublados ojos.

-Quieres una familia Harry, formar una familia como la que nunca conociste. ¿Crees que la puedas tener con alguien más?

Harry medito las palabras dichas y no supo que responder.

Era cierto… él no quería, anhelaba una familia pero estaba seguro de que Ginny no cuadraba en el esquema. Y no quería que se hiciera más ilusiones.

-Harry yo estaría dispuesta a…

-Ginny, tal vez tengas razón pero ahora mismo no estoy seguro de lo que quiero ni siento por ti… y creo que no es justo que sigamos juntos, si no puedo darte lo que esperas. – dijo tratando de sincerarse, sabía que solo le seguía evadiendo, pero esperaba que ella lo entendiera de la misma forma en como solía hacerlo.

-Bien… si solo te sientes confundido, lo entiendo. – Suspiró con resignación. - Te daré un par de semanas más para que reflexiones, entonces tendrás que darme una verdadera respuesta. – dijo antes de acercarse a él y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Él no lo respondió, no se sentía correcto y la chica solo se apartó y se alejó en silencio.

…

Después de que Ginny se hubiera ido, solo necesito de unos minutos para guardar sus cosas y arrastrar a su mejor amigo al dormitorio.

Una vez que el susodicho roncaba sonoramente y que Harry se hubo aseado y cambiado para dormir, volvió a su escritorio y lanzo los mismos hechizos de la noche anterior. Ahora nada lo detendría de seguir leyendo. Continúo con la carta siguiente de la que había leído.

 _Granger_

 _Si yo fuera tú y pudiera lanzarles un Obliviate a mis padres para protegerlos, lo haría._

 _Si sabes realizarlo a la perfección y sales viva de esta guerra, podrás devolverles la memoria._

 _P.D. Y si no, los habrás protegido de caer en las manos del "Que no debe ser nombrado"._

Ahora sabía de donde venía la resolución de Hermione para borrar la memoria de sus padres.

Solo que no daba crédito a la fe ciega que su amiga depositaba en su escritor anónimo. Aunque por todo lo que hasta ahora había leído, él también había comenzado a confiar.

 _Granger_

 _No te sientas tan mal, es cierto cuando te digo que es lo mejor que hubieras podido hacer por ellos._

 _Yo quisiera hacerlo, pero en mi caso solo sería condenarlos a morir dolorosa y lentamente._

 _Y aunque muchos quieren o esperan ese final, para mi es inadmisible._

 _Para la mayoría ellos son unos padres fríos, severos y manipuladores pero lo cierto es que madre es cariñosa y prepara siempre mis alimentos favoritos con sus propias manos, toma el té conmigo mientras nos ponemos al día de nimiedades y arreglamos el jardín para animarnos en los malos momentos._

 _Mientras que padre puede ser algo rígido, pero siempre me ha alentado a sobresalir en mis estudios y se preocupa en darme siempre lo mejor, cada que puede juega ajedrez y quidditch conmigo. Y por las noches solía leerme historias._

 _A ambos les gusta ir de compras conmigo, viajar, ir a museos y coleccionar antigüedades. Pero sobre todo, disfrutan compartir los alimentos en familia._

 _Como vez… no distan de los padres normales, solo que no lo son porque sobre sus hombros pesa una extensa tradición familiar y las terribles consecuencias de sus equivocaciones, las mismas de las cuales ahora no pueden escapar._

 _Sin embargo, siempre han buscado lo mejor para mi bienestar, aunque hayan cometido tantos errores y ahora se lamenten._

 _P.D. Pueden ser las peores personas para el mundo, pero sin duda ellos son el mundo para mí._

Harry no supo en qué momento se nublaron sus ojos, esa repentina confesión solo logro entristecerlo más…

Era seguro que ese chico estaba y se sentía tan solo y desesperado como él mismo se sintió en ese tiempo, solo que en circunstancias diferentes.

Con manos temblorosas, puso la carta con las demás y siguió leyendo.

 _Granger_

" _El que no debe ser nombrado" va a salir de caza..._

 _Sé que sabes a donde y por quien, no confíen en nadie fuera de su círculo, puede ser una emboscada. Sería prudente que adelantaran los planes que tienen para proteger a tu gran amigo el "Elegido"._

 _Merlín no quiera que pierda más que sus horrendos anteojos antes de tiempo._

 _P.D. No respondas, es peligroso._

Era todo… no había más detalles que una simple advertencia con un ácido sentido del humor y fue fácil suponer hasta para él, que el misterioso escritor estaba entre las filas del otro bando, desde las cartas anteriores lo había sospechado.

Y sabía perfectamente de que hablaba, de cuando estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad y se perdiera la protección mágica que lo mantenía seguro en casa de los Dursley.

Aun recordaba que lo habían trasladado dos días antes, debido a que sospechaban que Voldemort iría tras él. Y estaban en lo cierto, ese 27 de julio se perdieron dos vidas… Alastor Moody y su primera gran amiga, Hedwig.

Y toda esa información lo confundía, Hermione había sido advertida y supuso que ella tuvo mucho que ver con las medidas que se tomaron en esa ocasión. Aunque no lo pareciera, ella tenía mucha influencia en la Orden.

Tratando de apartar los tristes recuerdos de esa noche. Doblo la carta y la puso con las otras tantas que ya había leído y prosiguió con la siguiente, notando que ya casi no faltaban muchas por leer.

 _Granger_

 _El Señor Oscuro está furioso… sepan que en donde quiera que estén, ya no es seguro._

 _Deben estar preparados para escapar en cualquier momento._

 _Lleva contigo todo tipo de pociones curativas… no te olvides de la Esencia de Díctamo y de la poción Multijugos, es seguro que podrán utilizarla para escapar y no ser capturados._

 _Cave Inimicum, Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia, Repelio Muggletum y Muffliato… Presumo que ya los conoces pero si no, no dudes en investigar y usarlos todos juntos para mayor protección._

 _P.D. Me arriesgo mucho escribiéndote, así que no respondas._

Esa carta lo dejo aún más perplejo…

Los hechizos de protección y las pociones utilizadas por Hermione, fueron sugerencia de esa persona.

No dudaba que su amiga hubiera pensado en lo mismo, era muy inteligente. Pero este anónimo quizás se adelantó a ella o solo complemento su propósito.

Sin perder más tiempo, prosiguió con la siguiente.

 _Granger_

 _Escuché que están de fiesta. Si es verdad, no duden en que van a llegar invitados no gratos._

 _Debo suponer que ya tienen todo listo para escapar._

 _Por cierto, aunque sé que es mucho pedir… no sean estúpidos y ahórrense muchos problemas al "no" nombrar por su nombre al Señor Oscuro._

 _P.D. Si lo hacen, los encontraran._

Se refería a la boda y al momento en que tuvieron que escapar para no ser capturados.

Y entonces comprendió porqué fue que los encontraron en aquel café.

Al parecer Hermione olvido la advertencia al pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort o simplemente no lo creyó posible.

En este punto, Harry ya no sabía que pensar o en que creer… ya solo quedaban dos cartas y aunque quería leerlas, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Ahora todo parecía volverse demasiado confuso y solo quería dejar de sentir esta gran incertidumbre. Por eso decidió leer las que faltaban.

 _Granger_

 _Si pretenden no ser atrapados antes de que encuentren lo que sea que estén buscando, sean más prudentes._

" _El que no debe ser nombrado" ya lo sabe y sus cabezas tienen un nuevo precio._

 _No vayan al Valle de Godric, es demasiado peligroso._

 _P.D. Como intuyo que lo harán de todas maneras, tengan cuidado y no bajen la guardia._

Harry apenas y se detuvo a doblar la carta y agruparla con las otras cuando ya tenía la última en la mano. Su corazón golpeo aceleradamente en su pecho, en cuanto comenzó a leer.

 _Granger_

 _Los carroñeros aseguran haber visto al estúpido de Wesley, por eso asumo que están más cerca de ustedes de lo que creen._

 _Si algo pasa y por su "gran estupidez Gryffindor" son atrapados, usa el Embrujo Punzante en el "Elegido". Eso les dará tiempo para escapar, por ningún motivo deben permitir que sea reconocido o todo estará perdido._

 _Por otro lado, te informo que esta es la última carta que te escribo._

 _Si aprecias tu vida y para el caso la mía, no te atrevas a querer contactarme._

 _Me están vigilando y ya no tengo información útil que proporcionarte._

 _Sigo sin ser tú amigo y estoy seguro que nunca lo seré. Mucho menos en cuanto la guerra termine, independientemente del resultado._

 _Si todavía no sabes quién soy, déjalo así pero si ya lo averiguaste sabrás que todo lo que digo es cierto._

 _P.D. Espero que no lo arruinen y Potter pueda destruir de una vez por todas al Señor Oscuro._

Para Harry el saber todo aquello lo estaba superando… ahora ya no solo lo intuía, sino que estaba seguro de que el escritor anónimo no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

Si no ¿porque Hermione le habría dado esas cartas? ¿Por qué le había insistido en que las leyera para que entendiera que Malfoy no era una mala persona?

Estaba seguro que su amiga tenía pruebas suficientes para aseverar que eran del Slytherin. Ella nunca se permitiría el descuido de dejar cabos sueltos, era demasiado inteligente para hacerlo.

Pero entonces el agudo dolor que oprimía su pecho al pensar en el rubio, se acrecentó al grado de sentirse asfixiado.

Ahora mismo no podía llevar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones… se sentía enfermo de angustia por saber de él y de remordimiento por ser el causante de su ausencia.

Malfoy todo el tiempo estuvo bajo las expectativas de sus padres y actuó conforme se esperaba de él. Y aunque creyó que no era correcto, siguió haciendo lo que le pedían para no defraudarlos, más adelante ya solo hacía lo que debía para salvar sus vidas.

Y entonces todo lo que Hermione dijo tuvo sentido, si él hubiera conocido a sus padres y tuviera la oportunidad de salvarlos, hubiera hecho todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para que nadie los dañara… Quizás hasta convertirse en mortífago.

Con esos tortuosos pensamientos, guardo celosamente las cartas que su amiga le había confiado y se recostó para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Pero no parecía funcionar porque cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, solo lo veía a él…solo veía a Malfoy llorando, negándose a delatarlos cuando fueron capturados por los carroñeros y llevados a su casa o estando a punto de morir consumido por el Fuego Maligno que él mismo trato de impedir a su amigo de realizar.

…

En otro lado… precisamente en la mansión Malfoy ubicada en Wiltshire al suroeste de Inglaterra, un joven rubio yacía recostado en una amplia y cómoda cama de cuatro postes.

Su respiración era tenue, pero constante y su madre quitaba de su ardiente frente la sexta compresa del transcurso del día.

-Mi querido Dragón, abre los ojos para mi… - susurraba mientras acariciaba el suave y platinado cabello de su único hijo.

-Cissy… querida. – dice una profunda voz a su espalda y la triste mujer solo se deja caer en contra del cuerpo de su esposo.

-Es que no lo entiendo Lucius, Draco no tiene por qué seguir pagando por nuestro errores. Él nunca debió regresar a Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que fue su decisión y no la nuestra. – le recordó, al tiempo que masajeaba sus tensos hombros y colocaba un suave beso en la cima de su cabeza. – Y ahora solo debe importarnos que está mejor, sus heridas sanaron y la hinchazón es mínima.

-Pero la fiebre no baja y tampoco despierta. – se quejó, a pesar de que lo dicho por su esposo era cierto.

-El medimago dijo que eso pasaría y que no debíamos preocuparnos, así que ahora debes descansar y reponerte para que cuando despierte no te vea mal y se preocupe.

La mujer suspiro resignada mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un cariñoso beso a su esposo.

-No te preocupes querida… - susurro entre sus labios. - Yo me quedo a velar su sueño.

Ella asintió separándose de él y con cansancio salió de la habitación.

Entonces el rubio ocupo el lugar de su esposa junto a la cama de su hijo y después de observarlo con adoración durante varios minutos, alcanzó de entre la mullida almohada un antiguo pero bien conservado libro.

-El Corazón Peludo del Brujo

Había una vez un brujo joven, atractivo, talentoso y rico que había decidido no enamorarse, ya que no quería comportarse como un idiota, como les pasaba a sus amigos. Así pues, empleo las artes oscuras para evitarlo.

Todos decían que cambiaría cuando se enamorara de alguna doncella. Aunque varias doncellas utilizaban sus encantos para seducirlo, ninguna consiguió cautivar su corazón… - Y así, el temido ex mortífago y mano derecha del Mago Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, se dispuso a leerle un cuento a su único hijo.

De la misma manera en que solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeño…

…

Hasta aquí llega este segundo capítulo, que espero y siga siendo de su agrado.

Y a quienes se tomaron un tiempo para leer, muchas gracias!


End file.
